


猩红草莓

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Henry Cavill’s family/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 28





	猩红草莓

七岁的时候，他爱上了自己。

褐色卷发的小天使在镜中酡红了脸颊，未发育的身体靠向平滑的镜面。他看到自己的乳肉被压扁，抬起身时小巧的奶头鼓起挺立，微微隆起的小乳房像他经常偷吃的蓬松美味的蛋糕。

从此他有了瘾。

烈日炎炎，每当他骑上脚踏车，穿着紧窄热裤的小屁股就止不住在坐垫上摩蹭，害得幼嫩的阴唇间一小股一小股地喷出水来。到了终点处，邻家的大哥哥善意地抚摸他的额头和脖颈，甚至摸向他濡湿了一片的腿间，好奇地寻找淌水的源头。亨利依然是怕生的，肉乎乎的大腿夹紧了男生的手，直到邻居家长捧着小点心和茶水前来，男生才不留声色地将手缩了回去，在裤子上随便蹭掉了那些汁水。很快亨利便不再参与这个运动，他怕自己会因此轻易地丢了处女。

可瘾又怎么会停止呢。

回到卡维尔家族，在这样一个雄性荷尔蒙失调的家中，哥哥们在亨利身上嗅出了不一样的味道，像是一滩甜腻得化不开的糖浆。而亨利的模样在人前人后又天差地别，明里是乖巧温和的男孩，暗里如同发情的母兔，白色的小尾巴瑟瑟发抖，嚼着青草怯生生打量四周，饥渴又犹豫，黏糊糊带着点涩，却一点都不让人感到厌烦。

当哥哥疼爱他的时候，亨利又成了恃宠而骄的公主，将任性妄为发挥到了极致。哥哥们买来讨他欢心的蕾丝吊带袜和文胸很快就不能满足他，他开始在外暴露自身，穿着阴户敞口的丁字裤，撅着屁股给阳台上的鹤望兰浇水，享受极细的布料箍着他的股沟的快感，那种得不到的疏解的痒意令他沉迷，而下人们喉咙发紧目光如炬的样子更是上好的调剂。

就连查理弟弟也在楼下注意到了亨利，视线汇聚在他撑爆了过小罩杯的肥乳上，大片雪白的奶肉随着他的动作似乎要掉出来，奶头堪堪勾着蕾丝边，唯有肿胀的粉红乳晕从布料边溢出，查理盯着自己毫不遮掩淫态的四哥，脸涨得通红。

亨利才16岁，就成为卡维尔家无法掌控的妓女了。话虽如此，谁能长时间容忍一个荡妇呢？即便这个荡妇是自己深爱之人。

刚过完17岁生日的亨利终于被哥哥在厕所里发现了，他的小内裤褪到了膝盖上，手里正握着验孕棒，上面明晃晃的是两条阳性指征。

他是那么淫贱，又那么悲伤。被大哥扛在肩头扔在床上时他多像个被人玷污清白的女孩。他在宽大的床中央蜷缩成一团，不知是感到丢脸还是矫揉造作，哥哥们注意到他光溜溜的曼妙下体，臀缝间还沾着艳情的水光——他们知道验孕的结果让他兴奋了。

他们坚信那个孩子是罗素的，不知廉耻的老男人猥亵了亨利，对他施了蛊迷了他的心智——他们不会猜错的，毕竟在男人送来的鲜花布满亨利的房间时亨利欢喜得像情窦初开的小女生。

于是亨利的哥哥们，连同中途加入的小弟，在那个午后轮奸了他。

亨利是淫荡，是喜欢吊着兄弟的胃口不让他们尝到，可当他真的被奸的时候，他才意识这欲拒还迎的一切根本比不上真切的肏逼来得舒爽。很快他就忘了罗素克劳，忘了什么守贞的虚假誓言，他的嫩逼被大哥的肥屌塞得满满当当，平时道貌岸然的温柔男人如今使着狠劲，把亨利的小子宫都捅得歪七扭八，骚水横流，他哭哭啼啼，肥奶子被二哥三哥一左一右含住猛吸，舌头顶弄奶孔催生稀薄的乳汁，就连他最喜欢的查理弟弟也伸出手来抠起了他的嫩屁眼。亨利又哭又叫，在混乱中咬住了手腕，生怕自己深深爱上被强奸的感觉。

有一即有二。

在假期里，亨利成为了卡维尔家的专属肉便器。无论何时何地，只要兄弟们发现了他，就可以握着他的屁股拖到身下，肏他热情潋滟的极品水穴。亨利脑子迷糊了，身心泡在精液淫蜜里，就连腹中的孩子何时被奸到流产都一无所知。

或许父亲会救他。

他在神色迷离的时候这么想着。等到终有一日，父亲经商回家，抱着他吮吸小嘴揉弄阴道，还将大得可怕的鸡巴在他软滑的小子宫里内射浓浆时，他幸福地掉了眼泪。只因这感觉像极了罗素夺走他第一次，却比那时舒爽更甚。

end


End file.
